


Music of darkness

by KathyPrior42



Category: Indie Music RPF, The Enigma TNG (Musician)
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 23:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13258650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own the artist who was an inspiration for the poem.





	Music of darkness

Entrancing melodies fill the ears  
Uplifting songs bring the toughest men to tears  
Catchy beats gets the youth to dance  
Look into his eyes and get put in a trance  
Originals and remakes, born from one mind  
Variety of music genres, all connected  
Interwoven with a central theme

Darkness

The tunes describe darkness in its many forms  
Dystopian futures of mechanical gods of human’s creations  
Intense, horror-movie moments of creatures waiting in the dark  
The wild feel of video game scenes, and brutalities of war  
The silent expanse of outer space, stars among consuming blackness 

Darkness not just in fantasy  
But very prominent in reality  
The issues of society, racism, bullying  
The harsh consequences of religious extremism  
Privileging certain groups over others  
Underground sub-cultures of forgotten individuals beneath our noses  
Those who long to be recognized, blurred by neon illusions, stabbed by social expectations  
The evilness of authority and the everlasting battles in our heads

Creations brought forth by an ordinary person  
A musician bathed in black bringing light through sounds  
Revealing the ugly truths we try not to see  
The raps, the songs, the melodies and synths  
Sending similar messages to those willing to listen

Music meant for the next generation  
For they have the potential to change the world  
But generations don’t exist in the realm of self-expression  
Music knows no background, no bias  
Unless it is altered for that very purpose  
In the shadows, behind mainstream music scenes  
An eccentric artist performs alone  
Using unique creativity  
To try and save human morality


End file.
